The making of an ANBU Commander
by The Wrench
Summary: This is a cross over between Naruto and Sword Art Online when Kazuto enters the world of Naruto and Kazuto has the dream of becoming the ANBU Commender and to help Naruto to achieve his dream of becoming the 8th Hokage


Desclaimer I do not own anything related to Naruto and Sword Art Online

As kazuto was waiting for school to finish for the semester so he could go home and finish the game he was playing which was called Sword Art Online or SAO for short he couldn't wait any longer but he still had ten minutes left before school semester had finished and he had holidays.

[Time skip 15 minutes later]

Kazuto was fast walking to get home and finish SAO but the way he normally took was a long walk so he decided to cut through the forest thinking he would make it home quicker so he started to walk through the forest when he got really deep into the forest he realized he was lost and not knowing what to do he started to walk north but little did he know that there was only a big cliff with a cave at the bottom of it.

So as Kazuto walked north he came up to the cliff and noticed a cave he walked up to the opening of the cave and noticed a really bright light so Kirito thought someone was in there so he walked in there not knowimg what lies before him he walks for what to him seems for almost an hour although it had only been ten minutes ago he entered the cave.

Kazuto was getting closer to the bright light very quickly and as he started to see it more the more quicker he got at walking his walking turned from walking into a jog his jog into a slow run and as he came right up to the light he saw a portal he walked up to the portal and looked into it and what he saw is what looked like a little peaceful village.

Kazuto thought he was dreaming so he walked right through the portal only to realize he wasn't dreaming as the portal sealed up behind him and he found himself in the small village that he saw through the portal only it didn't seem as small as what he thought but all of a sudden out of nowhere a guy who looks around his age wearing a orange jacket and black cargo pants with black sandals on ran straight into him and says to Kazuto " hey watch where your going".

But as the other guy gets up he notices what Kazuto looks like while his getting up and notices that he isn't from around the village and notices that he must've walked through the portal that rarely appears so as Kazuto is getting up and dusting himself off the other guy asks him "how'd you get here" and he tells the other guy about the portal and the other guy says "yeah that portal rarely appears and when it does it normally brings someone who doesn't know what the hell they just walked through and where in the hell they are" which made Kazuto laugh really hard when kazuto finished laughing. The guy puts his hand out and kirito shakes his hand and the guy introduces himself as Nurato Uzumaki and Kirito introduced himself as Kazuto Kirigaya.

Naruto offered to show Kazuto around the village and Kazuto said "well is looks like I'm gonna be here for a long time so I mays well get to know anything I can about this village" so as Naruto was showing Kazuto around the village he was also telling Kazuto about the Hokage and the training they go through to become elite ninjas and all of a sudden Sasuke Uchicha came out of nowhere and bumped into Kazuto then looked to see that it was Kazuto who he bumped into

Sasuke asked who's the newbie and Kazuto replyed by saying his name and then saying how he got there and Sasuke said "only a idiot would believe in portals see unlike you and Nurato here I'm apart of the Uchicha clan and to be apart of the Uchicha clan you must be smart strong powerful and fast as well as always confident and brave"

Nurato just replyed by saying"go tell someone who cares" which made Sasuke pissed off a lot for the disrespect that Naruto holds towards Sasuke and the Uchicha clan so Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist and it started to glow purple and then Sasuke punched Nurato fair in the gut and sent him flying into the wall of a store Kazuto ran over to see if Naruto was alright and he was so then Kazuto asked if Naruto had anywhere they could stay the night due to it becomimg dusk and Naruto replyed "yeah follow me" as Naruto showed Kazuto the way to his apartment.

When they got to Naruto's apartment Naurto said to Kazuto "you can take the couch" as he took out a blanket and pillow from the cupboard and handed to Kazuto. As soon as Kazuto fell asleep his body started to change and adapt as it grew charka coils from the left over engery generated by the portal.

This is the the first chapter to my story hope yous enjenjoyed it.

Proof reading done by Ratchet-Force


End file.
